Chocolate Cake
by Babycobweb
Summary: Naruto is in cooking class; everyone has a cooking partner. Guess who his is… Sasuke Uchiha! Come see what happens when you mix these two together with cooking!


**Title- Bring to a Boil**

**Rating- T**

**Genre- Romance/Humor**

**Summary- Naruto is in cooking class; everyone has a cooking partner. Guess who his is… Sasuke Uchiha! Come see what happens when you mix these two together with cooking!**

**A/n- I had a huge urge to write this. I hope you like it!**

**Anyways, the story starts now, enjoy!**

**--**

The first bell of the day rang signifying that the school day had now started.

Sasuke sat in the cooking room waiting for instruction.

"Good morn-" A boy with unruly blond hair burst into the classroom disrupting Kakashi.

"I am so sorry sensei! I woke up late because my alarm clock went off too late-" He was cut off by Kakashi, "Don't care. Never will. Sit down."

Naruto trudged to the only open seat in the class, next to Sasuke who was gazing blankly out the window.

"I'm Kakashi-Sensei. This is cooking class, blah blah blah. You know the rules. Just cook, don't burn the school down, etc," He paused, "Oh and don't bug me."

The class just blinked and stared, excluding Sasuke.

"Oh, and I'll be picking your partners." The class groaned giving him satisfaction. Under his black mask Kakashi had a huge smirk. He loved making his student's classes as horrible as possible.

"Kiba and Hinata, Lee and Sakura, Neji and Ten Ten. Chouji and Shikamaru, Sasuke and Naruto." Throughout the assigning of partners many reactions came out of almost everyone and not all were school-appropriate.

"Today you will be baking cakes, whatever flavor you want. I could care less. Instructions are by the stoves, I will be tasting them after you are done." Kakashi loved his job, he got free food and he was a man, what do you expect?

Kids got up from their chairs while grumbling about their partners and went to an unoccupied station while Kakashi pulled out his prized book.

Naruto got up and walked to a stove and looked around for his partner. He wasn't sure who this Sasuke kid was so he would wait to see who didn't have a partner. While he was looking around the room a teenager with obsidian colored hair and pale skin, walked up to the stove. Naruto was stunned at how good-looking his cooking partner was; at least he hoped this attractive boy was his partner. He wasn't sure if he could ever stop staring at him, not realizing that the boy had taken the supplies out and was looking at the recipe.

"Are you capable of cooking? I don't think you are since you aren't capable of getting to school on time." Ouch, this stunning boy wasn't so nice.

"For your information teme, I can cook perfectly fine. I cook ramen all the time!" The blond enunciated all the time for effect.

Sasuke laughed heartily as if he was making fun of Naruto. "That cannot even be considered food; it's only noodles, water, and spices. Even a monkey could make it."

Naruto puffed out his cheeks and looked down at the floor and grumbled, "Whatever, let's just get started." He quickly took his copy of the recipe and looked at it. It didn't seem that challenging to make a cake to him.

"What type of cake are we making teme?" The fair-haired boy paused a little bit before adding, "Chocolate."

The weird thing is at the same time the dark-haired boy had voiced chocolate. Realizing their conflicting tastes both teens glared at each others eyes.

"Vanilla."

"Chocolate."

"Vanilla!"

"Chocolate!"

This went on for about 10 minutes.

It was starting to get tense and both were annoyed with each other so they both grabbed items off the table ready to dump them on each other. The weird thing is that both had grabbed the flavors they wanted the cake to be in icing.

Both dumped it at the same time on each other. The vanilla icing landed on Naruto's face and on Sasuke the chocolate icing had landed straight on his hair, wilting it a bit.

The Uchiha moved forward to grab Naruto but slipped in some icing on the ground and brought Naruto down with him.

After both their bottoms hit the floor they both looked at each other and realized how ridiculous they looked and started laughing.

Soon their laughing went down to a minimum the icing on the cerulean-eyed teen was looking delectable at the moment to the raven.

While the blond was still laughing, Sasuke leaned over to Naruto's face and licked a part of his lips where the chocolate icing had fallen. The action made the blond go silent and stop laughing like he was before.

"Mmm, chocolate is good. Let's make it chocolate. Uzumaki, I now like chocolate, thanks to you." Sasuke's statement and smirk made Naruto's cheeks tint a rose pink color.

Finally remembering they weren't alone they looked up to see everyone else crowded around them, like watching a soap opera.

"Jeez, can people get some privacy?" Naruto muttered and sighed.

Everyone coughed and returned to their cooking stations.

"Let's start cooking Sasuke; we have enough time to finish the cake." The raven nodded, got up, and helped the blond up.

"Oh and Naruto, we'll finish what we started after school." Naruto blushed and went back to mixing the cake batter while Sasuke helped get all the other items together.

Sasuke knew he would be finishing what he started after school, without the icing of course.

--

**Wow, I actually like this story. It came out good, don't you think?**

**Review? It fuels my fire for writing.**


End file.
